The Hidden Truth Behind The Lies
by Dark-Princess0923
Summary: What happens when Oliver returns to his old life with new secrets. The teams will have to band together to discover the mystery behind Oliver and his siblings. Why he's change so much?.. Why he is so distant to everyone?.. Why they can see gimps of tears in his eyes?.. This new mystery is surrounding the young Polanski, but will they like the answer they find? *Oliver centered*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this story. It kinda goes with '**__My Only Regret'__**. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and btw I DO NOT own beyblade. If I did there would be more Oliver and he would be emo.**_

Oliver gazed out a window as the car drove through a small secluded southeastern Kentucky town. This town has been his home for the past year. Here he's made friends, enemies, and memoires; both good and bad.

Many things lead to him being brought here. If certain events did not occur he wouldn't be in this car, a year after an almost deadly experience, driving into town with people he can't help but to despise, going to discuss over decisions that will change his future... Again.

The car slowed to a stop in front of an old, run down, court house. Oliver, along with the six other occupants of the car, step into the semi crowded streets. The two elder men, both being in their late 30's, lead the way into the building. Oliver followed reluctantly behind them.

Apon entering the court house Oliver feels a small tug on his hand. He looks down to see the same small ash brown/red hair girl he's come to adore over the past year. He smiles and picks up the five year old child into his arms, protectively cradling her to his chest.

The small group makes their way down a few hallways, up an elevator, and down some more hallways. They come to stop at a cracked oak door. One of the men hold the door open as the other leads them into the room.

Inside the room is an old worn out wood floor, cracked brown painted walls, two windows on the far wall, and obvious signs that the building was made in the early 1900s. At the left of the room were two small couches and an arm chair and on the right was a table with a few chairs surrounding it. The ash brown/red hair girl jumps out of Oliver's arms and makes her way to sit on one of the chairs. An ash brown hair boy, older then the girl but younger than ten, and a ash brown and green hair female teen, just a little younger then said Frenchman himself, take places on either side of the girl. Both Oliver and another female, one with green hair and the same age as Oliver, stand protectively behind them.

The room falls into uncomfortable silence for a few minutes while they wait for the other parties to get there. The door opens and another man and a woman, both in early 40s, enter with a woman.

This woman is 36, almost 37. She stands just less than 5"6 and is very slim. Her busy ash brown hair falls into her crystal blue eyes, which go along good with her medium dark brown skin.

The ash brown/red hair girl leaps from her seat once the woman is in view and flings herself into her arms.

"Mommy." The little girl squeals, happy to see her mother after the incident that had occurred.

"Hey Lyric." The woman uses the nickname for the little girl, Symphony.

Next the little boy walks to the woman, giving her a hug. Next to follow are both of the teen girls. Oliver stays back until they're done with their hugs before walking up and flinging himself into the awaiting arms.

"Mom." Oliver's voice comes out a little horse due to the impending tears about to escape his eyes.

"Um, Mis. Castro, we really need to discuss some things." The other lady, Mrs. Smith, says.

"Yes, of course." Mis. Castro, better known as Venus, sits down with her children surrounding her.

"Okay," the oldest of the men, Mr. Smith, starts "as you know, Venus, even though you are checking into rehab willingly your children will still need a guardian while you go through the program."

"Yes, I know." Venus answers the man, slightly sad. "And as you already know someone has been contacted who can help with that issue."

Just as the words left her mouth a knock sounded at the door. The man that walked into the room not two seconds later had Oliver speechless.

"Mr. Dickenson?" he asks out of shock. The BBA chairman smiles brightly at the young Frenchman.

"Yep, Oliver my boy. It is me. Venus, how nice it is to see you." He smiles at the mother of the children before turning to the four social workers. "Now, my good people, I've thought of a brilliant plan for where to place theses children while their mother is in rehab." Mr. Dickenson turns to give Venus a reassuring smile before continuing. "I feel this pick will be a good place for the children to go because young Oliver already knows these people and does Venus."

The door opens again and this time Oliver had to bit his lip to keep from gasping. Walking into the door are a man and a woman, both in their 40s. The woman has dark brown hair that flows to her waist along with violet eyes, while the man has fiery red hair along with dark hazel eyes. This is Mr. Allen and Mrs. Misty McGregor; Johnny's parents.

Once seeing Venus, Misty walks up and hugs her. "Venus, it's been a long time. How have you been? And who is this cute little girl and boy?" She asks her old friend.

"Well, this is Symphony and Alexander; but they prefer to be called Lyric and Alec. I'm sure you remember my other two." She motions to the two teen girls.

"You cannot mean this is Pietrixe?" She gasps pointing to the green and ash brown hair girl. Then turning her attention to the green hair girl. "And this? This cannot be little Mercury, Oliver's little twin?" She gasps again only to receive a chuckle from Venus in response.

"Oliver, how have you been?" Allen says looking at the boy. He's changed since the last time the McGregor had saw him. The Frenchman's skin was darker; obviously due to his quarter Cuban and quarter Puerto Rican heritage and more time out in the sun. His hair was till the same shade of green but cut shorter, ending right at his earlobes, which host about size 2 ear gauges. He is a little taller, standing 5"5, and looks a little more muscular.

His clothing has changed as well. A semi tight black muscle shirt hugs the top of his body with a dark blue, almost black, unzipped hoodie overtop of it. Pair of dark blue jeans sag a little, showing about 4 inches of black and grey boxers. On his feet are a pair of white sneakers and instead of his beret a black beanie took its place on Oliver's head.

"I've been good." Oliver replies simply turning his gaze to the window.

"Please allow me to introduce Mr and Mrs McGregor." Mr. Dickenson says pulling all attention back to the situation at hand. "They were friends of Venus and their son is a friend of Oliver. I think it would be good to place the children into an environment where one of them is already comfortable. Plus, they do know how to deal with sudden anger issues, which I'm aware both Oliver and Mercury were diagnosed with."

"So, you both don't mind taking in these 5 children while Mis. Castro goes through rehab?" Mrs. Smith asks the Scottish couple.

"No, we don't." Allen McGregor says.

"Venus was a good friend of ours and it's the least we could do." His wife adds.

"Alright, let's go get some paperwork done." Mr. Smith says.

Tearful goodbyes are said as mother and children go their separate ways. Once over, Oliver and his siblings are lead outside to the limo the McGregor couple rented while here.

They settle inside and wait, in semi uncomfortable silence, for the two adults to arrive. Oliver takes the time to stare out the window, wondering how the encounterment with his friends will play out once he reaches the McGregor castle.

_'Not good.'_ He thinks to himself as he begins carefully wording what he would explain to his team why he's been gone for the past year without any contact with them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own beyblade.**_

The limo slowly drives through the street of an apartment complex. Everyone in sight gaps at the vehicle. Many of them share confused glances when they see which building it stops at.

One by one people exit the limo. Oliver is the last out and quickly looks around to see the stunned expressions of everyone around. He walks pass Allen and Misty as they observe the area. Getting to the front door he opens it, due to the lock being broken a few hours prior, and walks into the deserted house.

The other children and the McGregor couple enter after. The inside isn't big and fancy, but it's good enough for the three Castro - Polanski kids, two Castro kids, and their mother. They walk up the stairs to collect their belongings while Allen and Misty stay downstairs and make a few calls.

Upstairs there is three bedrooms, one being for the boys, one for the girls, and the other for Venus, and one bathroom. Oliver and his younger half-brother walk into the first room while the girls walk into the next bigger room.

Inside the room they begin packing their belongings into suite cases and boxes. After a few minutes of silent packing Oliver looks up and examines his half-brother.

Alexander, better known as Alec, is 7; soon to be 8 on August 30th. He's about 4"6 or 4"7 and has a thin build; not sickly thin, but a healthy thin. His skin is a light medium dark tone, almost the exact shade of Oliver's. His hair is in a shaggy cut ending mid neck. Most of the bangs are in his face hiding round brown eye; which, he must have got from his unknown father. He also has one right ear ring.

Alec wears a blue short sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. He has a pair of blue and white sneakers, which matches his blue and white jacket. He's always loved the color blue for some unknown reason.

Alec looks up and smiles. Since Oliver came here the end of last June he and Alec have grown a brotherly bond. It really made their mom happy to see the both of them getting along so well.

Finishing the packing, Oliver and Alec walk over to the next room to see how far their sisters have got. They had a harder job having to help the youngest member of the family. Entering, the two see they are almost done. Oliver stays back while they finish and examines each of them.

The youngest is Symphony; she likes it better when people call her Lyric, though. She just turned 5 a couple days ago on June the 1st. She has ash brown/red hair that's in two low pigtails and big crystal blue eyes, like their mom. She is half Spanish along with quarter Cuban and quarter Puerto Rican; so her skin is a medium dark tone, darker than any of theirs. She isn't a chubby kid, but she also isn't super thin.

She usually dresses in a long sleeve pink shirt with a light grey unzipped jacket over top of it. She wears a pair of pink mid-thigh shorts under a grey knee length skirt. Her shoes are pink knee high convers and she wears a grey beanie on her head.

Pietrixe, Oliver's full younger sister, turned 13 on May 19th; most people call her Trixie, though. She stands 5"2 and is somewhat curvy figure, which has made Oliver had to threaten teenage boys before, with the same skin tone as Oliver. Her hair is natural ash brown with green streaks through it, which is braided, and on the underneath, which is down, that reaches her shoulders; green bangs reach right above her big violet grey eyes. There are industrials and standard lobe rings in both of her ears.

Trixie wears a tight purple shirt that reaches her elbows underneath a white crop top snow vest. She has a pair of white jean short shorts and white gloves that almost reach her elbows. Like Lyric, she has knee high convers, which are purple; and a purple beanie on her head.

Finally, is Oliver's twin sister, Mercury. You never want to call her that though. If you don't call her Mercy she'll hurt you. She, like Oliver, turned 16 on February 6th. She's just an inch taller than Trixie and has the same skin tone and the same problem with boys chasing after her due to her body type. Her hair is green and reaches between her shoulders blades, but most of the time she has it up in a spiky ponytail with her bangs sweeping to the left. She has big crystal blue eyes, like Lyric and their mother. Both of her ear lobes are pierced, her left ear with an industrial, two right eyebrow rings, and a right lip ring.

Mercy's shirt is dark red with long sleeves that start at her armpits. Over top of that is a silver fashion vest. She has a black dark wash crop top jean jacket and black dark wash skinny jeans. Her combat boots are black and reach mid shin.

"Well, that's everything." Mercy says as she closes the last suite case. "We better get down there to lord and lady high and mighty."

Oliver can't help but roll his eyes at her. "Don't be mean to them Livia. They really are nice people." He says using the nickname only family is allowed to call her.

"You know that's humanly impossible for me to do." She tells her twin as they all gather the bags and down stairs.

"Well, kids, it's time for us to go." Allen says to the children once they reach the living room.

They all walk outside to the limo and put their things into the trunk. After all the bags are in all the children turn to look at their home one last before getting into the car and heading to their new life.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Like I've said before, I do not own beyblade. Enjoy reading!**_

In Scotland, three teenage nobles and two sets of parents sit waiting for Mr and Mrs McGregor to return. Only the four elders know the nature of the McGregor's sudden trip to America and had decided earlier not to tell the three remaining Majestics.

"Ugh." Johnny groans, for about the thirtieth time. "How much longer are they going to be?"

"Jonathan, please be patient. Your mother and father will be here when they here. Until then please refrain from acting in such an uncouth manner." Robert lectures the young McGregor.

"Hey guys," Enrique interrupts the conversation before an argument can break out "do you think mine and Robert's parents know something about this?"

Of course, he is referring to the reason for them being there. They had previously plan to go to Robert's secluded retreat in the mountains to practice for the upcoming tournament. Fate would not have it though. The morning they were supposed to depart the German's and the Italian's parents drug them to the castle in Scotland.

"They probably do. I doubt they are going to tell us though." Johnny answers his blond friend.

"They may or may not." Robert inputs in his usual proper manner. "Whether they tell us or not is their decision. Clearly if we were meant to know we would have already been informed."

The conversation dies off into silence, once again, as they wait.

A few minutes' later footsteps can be heard. The room's door opens and the two in question walks in. Johnny stands to ask his parents what was so important that they had to cancel their earlier plans, but the sentence quickly dies off. He, instead, stands there wide eye, along with his other two team mates, when they see the person behind the McGregor couple.

Oliver silently moves into the room. His old team and their parents, except the McGregors, all gape at him due to his change of outer appearance.

'_Just wait till they see my attitude change._' The Frenchman thinks to himself.

The occupants of the room are so busy taking in their old companion's change they fail to notice the others walk into the room until Lyric jumps into Oliver's arms.

"Who the hell is that?" Johnny is the first person to process and ask.

"What he means," Robert starts and shoots the Scott a glare "who are your companions, Oliver? That is if you don't mind my asking."

"Robert, polite as ever I see." Oliver says to his old team captain before turning his eyes to Johnny. "And still impatient and rude as always." He has to suppress a laugh as the red head's face turns red with anger. "Enrique, how have you been?"

"I've been good Oli." The blond answers before asking what was on all of the younger Europeans' minds. "What happen to you? I mean, one day you were chatting with us happily and then the next it's like you disappeared into thin air. And who are all of these people?" He sweeps his hand in the direction of Oliver's siblings.

"Oh yeeaaaahhhhhhh." He startles his friends by dragging out the word. "Well, these are my siblings."

Now the Majestics are really confused and look at Oliver strangely. They all thought the Frenchman was an only child.

"Siblings?" Enrique asks.

"Umm, yeah. My siblings. This one clinging to me is my younger half-sister. Her name is Symphony, but she likes to be called Lyric. This" he motions to Alec "is my younger half-brother Alexander; he likes to be called Alec. This is my younger sister Pietrixe, but everyone calls her Trixie." He motions to his younger sister. "And this is Mercury-"

A deep growl interrupts Oliver's introductions. "Ya know I don't like people knowin' my name, Jupiter." Mercy smirks at the look her twin gives her for using his first name.

"Jupiter?" Johnny asks, confused once again.

"My first name." Oliver explains quickly before getting back to introducing his siblings. "But, as I was saying," he directs a glare at Mercy "she doesn't like to be called by her first name. She goes by Mercy."

"It's best for ya'll to member that." Mercy says simply.

The tone of her voice chills everyone, besides her siblings, to the bone. Oliver shoots her another, might I add Demolition Boys worthy, glare. The two stand in a glare off for a few seconds before Enrique realizes there are girls in the room.

Said Italian quickly puts on his best charming smile and approaches Mercy. He takes her hand and kisses it. "The names Enrique Gincarlo and might I say, it's a pleasure to be in the presses of someone as beautiful as you."

Oliver lets out an Demolition Boys worthy snarl making everyone questionably look at him. "You better not even think about it Gincarlo." He warns his friend.

Enrique steps away from his friend's sister and puts up his hands in a 'I surrender' motion.

"Well, I'm sure you all have a lot to get caught up on, but I think we should let them get settled in. We will explain everything at dinner. Allen McGregor says as a butler comes in to escort the new residents to their rooms. The siblings follow out into the hallways.

'_Well, not everything_.' Oliver thinks to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I Do Not Own Beyblade.**_

_Oliver's P.O.V._

"Do we really hav'ta stay here?" Mercy asks, walking into my room and flinging herself onto my bed.

Lyric, Alec, and Trixie are in here to. They walked in after they set their stuff in their rooms. Alec came and started complaining about having his own room. He said it didn't feel comfortable because he's use to sharing. Trixie and Lyric asked if I could talk to the McGregors about putting them in the same room.

"Yeah, we do. Don't worry, we'll be out of here and back home before ya know it." I say knowing she's a little on edge here. She has a big problem with rich people. With some it's snakes, others it's dirt, with her it's rich people.

"Easy for ya to say." She mutters, grabbing the blankets and rolling herself into a cocoon.

"You have'ta have faith in mom." I say to her. "And quit messin' up my bed." I walk over and unwrap the covers from around her. Then I push her off the bed and begin making it.

"Wow, wouldn't make bed at home but here ya do. Don't want 'em to know how big of a slob ya are?" She laughs a little while standing. After a moment her laughter dies off and she gets serious. "She's made the same promise before and she's nev'a kept it. Don't get your hopes up."

I look over my shoulder at the three youngest. "Trixie, why don't ya take Alec and Lyric down to the kitchen? I'm sure you all are hungry." She understands what I mean and walks out of the room with Lyic and Alec following. After the door closes I turn and glare at Marcy who is now sprawled out on an armchair. "You shouldn't talk like that in front of them, especially Symphony."

I know our mom isn't the best, I figured it out within my first week of living with them, but she's not the worst. She's a lot better than mine, Mercury's, and Pietrixe's dad. She just has some bad habits, which are really had to break.

"What do ya want me to say?" She stands up and faces me. Her voice is gradually growing louder with each word. "Ya want me to lie and be like 'Oh yeah, mama's going to rehab but don't worry. Even though she's made the same promise ov'a and ov'a again I'm sure she'll keep it this time.' Huh? Is that what you think I should do?" By now her voice is in a low yell. "I'm not gonna lie to 'em and say it'll be alright when there's a 99% chance it isn't. That'll just make it harder when and if she breaks the promise again. I know what it feels like bein' that little and havin' the same promise broken again and again with her convincin' me every time that she's gonna be better and I'm not gonna let them go through the same."

I turn away from Mercy, no longer able to look her in the eye. From what I've pieced together it was no walk in the park living with mom. Pietrixe told me a little of what they went through and it doens't sound like much of an improvement from where I was with dad. Trixie told me Mercy got the worst of it but every time I try to bring it up she just shrugs me off and says it's in the past. Our mom just started to change three years ago.

"I know you got problems with mom," I look at her anger filled face "I don't know what went on when she was still bad." Her face starts to lose its anger and return to normal. "You have to have faith in her though. She's our mom and she loves us. She told me she's sorry about all the bad that she's put you all through and wishes you would let her get to really know you again instead of just blocking her out."

Her face saddens and while she looks to the ground I move to embrace her. It takes a moment but she hugs back.

"Alright." She says, somewhat reluctantly. "I know what happen wasn't really her fault, but it just hurts a bunch. I'll try to forgive and forget."

"Do you wanna talk about the things that happen?" I ask her. I've asked her this question a million times since I moved in with them and every time she answers-

"No, it's in the past. Now let's go get some food. I'm hungry."

like that. She breaks out of the sibling hug and walks to the door.

"RACE YA!" She runs out of the room.

I shake my head, amused by her mood swings. "YOU'RE ON!" I yell and sprint after her.

_**Sorry it's short. I pomise the next will be longer. Until then if you want to review it would be appreciated. Until next time my readers, See ya :D !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Once again, I do not own beyblade. Wish I did though.**_

"Doesn't Oliver's change seem drastic to you. I never thought he would be the type to wear black and have gages." Robert makes conversation with his two companions while their parents sit at the opposite end of the table speaking in hushed voices.

"Yeah, it does. What confuses me more are his siblings. I mean, you'd think he would've told us about them before." Enrique adds.

"If you ask me, I think he's hiding something." Johnny voices. Robert and Enrique both nod their agreement. They all thought as soon as they saw the Frenchman there was something off, and that they were going to figure it out.

"Oh, uh, Hey." Everyone turns their attention to the doorway where the youngest of Oliver's siblings are. "I was jus' lookin' for somethin' to eat."

"Well dear, I'd say you did a fine job of finding dinner. Please come join us" Mr. Gincarlo tells the young girl kindly.

Trixie smiles nervously and moves to the seat next to Mrs. Jurgens. Lyric sits next to her sister and Alec takes the other side of the youngest siblings, next to Johnny. They all fill their plates with the different foods lined on the table.

"Where is your brother and sister?" Mrs. Jurgens asks the female next to her.

"Their upstairs talkin'. I'm sure they'll be down in a minute." Trixie stops eating only long enough to answer before putting more food into her mouth.

They all sit going back to their conversations or just eating. A few minutes pass and running and laughing can be heard. The doors burst open and Mercy slides, literally, into the room. Oliver runs in a few seconds later.

"HA! I win!" Mercy stands up and smirks.

"Only because you tripped me on the stairs. I think I may have a concussion now." Oliver tells his twin while rubbing his head in the spot where it came into contact with the steps.

"Ya had a concision way before so you can't blame me." Mercy argues. She looks over her shoulder at the table and the people surrounding it. Some are trying to contain laughter while others are shaking their heads disapprovingly at the childish anticts. She walks over and takes a seat next to Mrs. Gincarlo. Her eyes gazes over the table and then snap to Allen McGregor. "Do ya got any fired chicken?"

Oliver shakes his head and sits as Mr. McGregor answers. "No, we do not." Mercy frowns but never less begins piling food on her plate. Oliver does the same while waiting.

"So," Of course Enrique would be the one to speak "are you going to tell us why Oliver's been missing for a year and suddenly comes back with siblings?"

"Oh yes." Allen turns to look at Oliver. "Would you like to explain or would you prefer me to?" Oliver just shrugs showing he doesn't care one way or another. Allen takes this as a sign that the Frenchman rather not speak and begins to explain. "Well, you see, young Oliver here moved in with his birth mother last year. His mother and father had separated when Oliver and Mercy were 7, Trixie was only 4. There's a long story behind it that would take too long to explain. As I was saying though, their mother had some business to take care of that would require her to be gone and I and Misty offered to keep her children while she fixed some unresolved matters. There is not really anything interesting about it."

Oliver smiles and thanks whatever deity, or deities, that created the world for Allen not saying anything about why he went to his mothers. He doesn't want his friends knowing anything about it. They would just pity him if they knew.

Johnny, Robert, and Enrique look at each other. The Scot and German are more than happy with his explanations but the Italian can't help but feel there is something off. It takes him a moment before he realizes what it is.

_'Well, you see, young Oliver here moved in with his birth mother last year'_ Mr. McGregor's voice runs through his head. "_Why did he move in with his mom?"_ The blond thinks to himself. Enrique doesn't question though. He plans to talk to Johnny and Robert about it later.

Everyone's conversations die down as they eat only stopping long enough to make a comment on something happening in the world. The time passes and by the time dinner is done its 7:30 pm.

"Kids, could you please follow us into the main sitting room for just a moment." Lucy Gincarlo asks the children right as they stand to exit. They all shake their heads yes and follows the adults.

"_They got more than one sittin' room? Wow, overkill much._" Mercy thinks to herself.

They get to the big double doors and enter the room. In the sitting room are some of the teams the Majestics have encountered in the past. The Blade Breakers, which reformed right after the second incident with Boris, White Tigers, All Stars, Blitzkrieg Boys, Justice Five, better known as the BEGA League, and Barthez Battalion are all scattered across the room talking amongst their selves. Also accompanying the teams are Judy Tate, Grandpa Granger, Hiro Granger, and Mr. Dickenson.

"Hey Oliver, isn't that-" Mercy beings whispering to her twin after seeing the BBA chairman.

"Yeah." He cuts her off, already knowing what she's about to ask.

The Polanski - Castro and the Castro sibling all file in after the three remaining Majestics and sit on the only other unoccupied love seat. Lyric hopes into Oliver's lap and excitedly gazes over the room.

"Aw, who is this cute little doll baby?" The only female White Tiger, Mariah, asks while smiling at the little girl in Oliver's lap.

"My name isn't doll baby." Lyric pouts "My name is Symphony Amour Castro, but I like to be called Lyric."

"Oh, I'm sorry Lyric." Mariah can't help but smile at the little girl.

"It alright." She reassures the pinket .

"Now that's everyone is here" Mr. Dickenson pulls all attention to him "I think you all would like to know why you're here." He gets a course of 'yeah' and 'yes' from around to room. "Well, the board of the BBA thought it would be a fantastic idea to get some of the teams that have competed in official competitions before and have them live with each other for a few months before this upcoming tournament."

_**Here's another chapter for you. I hope you all enjoy it. I would also like to thank everyone for reading my story. Until next time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys. Here's another chapter for you. Check out my stoy 'My Only Regret'. I do not own beyblade.**_

"What!" The entire, well almost entire, room yells. Everyone gapes at the BBA chairman. With the tournament only 4 months away, it seems kind of strange they would do something like this.

"Welllllll," Mercy says to rid of the strange silence that fell over the group "I hope ya'll have fun with that. I'll jus' be headin' ta my room." She quickly stands and takes two large strides to the door.

"Actually Mercury," Mr. Dickenson addresses her right as she was about to make a run for it. Said female greenette growls at the sound of her full name and shoots the elder Japanese man a cold glare that, like her twin's earlier one, rivals that of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Oliver tenses up; prepared to lunge at his sister to stop her from ripping the elder man's throat apart. Mr. Dickenson just smiles at the girl, unaware of the possible threat to his life, and continues. "I was thinking you could also join them. Even though you are not on a team I have heard your beyblading skills are phenomenal."

"Do you really think this a good idea Mr. Dickenson?" Tala asks cautiously; somewhat wondering if the BBA chairman is thinking rationally and somewhat worried because of the murderous look on the Frenchman's sister's face.

"Why yes Tala my boy. I think this is an absolutely perfect idea." Mr. Dickenson looks at the Russian and smiles.

Everyone is a little weary about this entire thing. None of them actually get along well. They have enough patience to tolerate each other for a while, but four months? Can any of them keep from murdering one another that long?

'_Well, looks like my sister will be getting arrested before this is over._' Oliver slightly chuckles at his thought.

"This is amazing!" Enrique shouts while bolting out of his seat. "You can be on the team again Oliver! We will practice and when the tournament comes up we'll win for sure!" He turns to Oliver with a huge smile on his face. The teams are confused about this. They thought Oliver was already on the Majestics team. Did something happen that they don't know about?

"Yeah." Johnny agrees with his Italian team mate. "Oliver being back on the team will be awesome. It will be just that much harder for anyone to beat us." The other teams in the room roll their eyes at the European's over confidence, more like arrogance, in themselves.

"So, what do you say Oliver? Will you be on the team again?" Robert being the only one on his team to have the decency to asks.

'_Of course he does._' Robert thinks to himself.

Oliver's violet-grey eyes focus down on the floor. THIS is what he's been dreading ever since Allen and Misty McGregor walked into the court house. "Idunno." He decides to mumbles. No one seems to hear it though.

"What did you say Oli?" Enrique questions.

The French's eyes go from the floor, to his friends, and to the window in less than a few seconds. "Idunno." Three European nobles gasp and stare wide eye at their friend, who had just done something no high class aristocrat has ever done: USED IMPROPER GRAMMER!

"You have to know something." Bryan yells already aggravated about the entire situation.

"Bet he knows he wants to stab ya." Mercy snaps at the lilac haired teen who just yelled at her brother. She hates when people yell at her brother. He is her brother. Only SHE is allowed to yell at him, and Trixie but she doesn't really count. "Or better yet, I'll do it for him."

"Mercy!" Oliver frightens everyone in the room by snapping at his twin.

"What?" She asks, completely dumbstruck.

Oliver shakes his head at her, well, herness and turns his attention to Robert. "I do not know if I want to be part of the team again. I have to think about it." With that he stands and leaves the room.

"I don't know any of ya so I'm leavin' to." Mercy says and stands. Her and her siblings exit the room.

"What's wrong with Oliver?" Tyson asks once all siblings have left the room. "Is he feeling bad because he didn't seem like himself?" Everyone knows that if Tyson saw it's pretty obvious.

"We have no idea. He came here and was like that." Johnny answers for his team. Their eyes travel to their parents who had somehow managed to stay quit the entire time. Once the others see this they follow the gazes. All eyes are soon on the parents of the Majestics.

"It's just a little faze I'm sure." Allen says as he stands. "He'll be out of it soon. Please stay here while we go discus some things." All of the adults follow the elder Scott out of the room.

The sitting area falls into silence. Everyone is trying to form their own hypothesis in their head about what caused this change in the Frenchman and why.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Should we try to figure what's made him like this?" Ray asks aloud.

"That does seem like the logical response." Robert answers the nekojinn. The teams start talking and telling their theories. They ranged from him just having a bad day to him being welcomed into a secret organization that's planning on stealing all of the world's cows, thereby, controlling the population(Made by Tyson).

"Have fun trying to figure out what's wrong with dumbass." Bryan laughs. His comment only earns him a death glare from Johnny and Enrique. "I have no plans on helping though." He stalks to the door to leave the room. Before he can Tala grabs his shoulder in a death grip.

"Not so fast Bryan. Maybe we should help. It's been a while since we've actually used our skills. They might come in handy to these idiots that know nothing of digging up dirt." Bryan growls at his team captain. He had no intention of spending any more time around these people then he needed to. Looking into the red head's eyes though, he sees Tala is serious about this.

'_Did he notice something about the kid?_' He questions himself. '_Of course he probably did. He does have excellent observation skills._'

"Fine." He gives up and places his self back onto a couch listening to the absurd ideas coming out of everyone's mouth. Glazing at Tala, Bryan catches his eyes and sees something knowing in them.

'_Yep. He noticed something._'


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here's another chapter for y'all. Hope you like it :D**_

_Mercy's P.O.V._

"Hey Jupiter." I enter my brother's room to see him slumped up against the window on the little window seat. I hope to get a reaction out of him by using his first name, but he only glances at me lazily before turning his attention back to outside. I huff in response. He can be sooooooooo dramatic at times. Shaking my head I walk over to him. I sit down in front of him and start to think of something to say.

"What do ya want?" He asks, probably figuring out I had nothing to say.

"Why are ya so emotional? I mean, it's not a big deal that you don't wanna be on their team, is it?" He's told me a lot of stories about the things him and his team mates have done. He's also told me he didn't really see why he was friends with them. They sound like their full of themselves if you ask me.

" 'Cause, they've been my friends since I was little. We done everything together. They may be stuck up and oblivious to what's ever around them but they're my friends and telling them I didn't know if I wanted to be on the team again hurt." He turns his attention from the window to me. His eyes show his emotions clearly. He's sad and guilty.

"Do you wanna be on the team?"

"I don't know. I really don't wanna be on the team cause they are so stuck up and oblivious. I don't feel like being on the team; I just wanna stay here, with y'all, and wait to go home. But do ya think I'll really have a choice on going or not."

'_He's really upset._' I think to myself. "What do ya mean ya don't think you have a choice?" I question him.

"It's obvious that Mr. Dickenson wants me _AND_ you to go. He's the reason where here. Do ya really think we can get away with not going?" He points out to me.

"Well ya neva' know he could..." My sentence trails off due to my inability to think of a response. "Or maybe..." My words die off again, unable to think of a reason. '_He's right._' My mind admits to itself. "Ah hell." I mumble, letting my head fall against the window glass.

"My thoughts exactly." Oliver says mimicking my motions.

'_Grrrrrr. I'm starting to hate that white haired man._' I rub my temples to stop the oncoming head ach. I can imagine how much worse this has gotta be for Oliver. He actually has another reason that's making him want to be on the team. I reach into the pocket of my dark wash jean jacket and pull out the answer to rid of my frustration.

"Are ya really goin' to smoke here?" Oliver asks me while shaking his head. It may seem like he's disappointed in me if it wasn't for the smirk on his face.

"Frustration release." I smirk back on pull out my favorite zippo lighter. It's my favorite lighter because it's a dragon. A DRAGON! I lite a cigarette and take a draw off it. "Need some?" I hold the cigarette out to him.

"Please and thank you." Oliver says and takes it out of my hand. He takes a draw off of it and opens one of the panels of the window. Knowing that I won't get it back I lite another one.

The door opens and I look to see Mr. Dickenson and the other noble adults walking into the room. Looking at Oliver I see him hide his cigarette behind his back.

'_Pussy._' I have to take another draw off my cigarette to keep from laughing at my own thoughts.

"Mercury!?" I turn my attention to Misty McGregor, majorly mad now that she used my full name.

"Yeah?" I ask her smiling.

"What is THAT?!" She yells pointing at my hand.

"Wellllllll, it's called a cigarette you see. People smoke them." I slowly explain to her, hoping to piss her off more.

"You do know smoking is bad for you, correct?" Mrs. Gincarlo asks.

"Do not speak to her like she is some kind of child. She knows what she's doing is completely wrong." Mr. Jurgen points out.

"Oliver smokes to!" I yell out and point at him like a little kid.

"Shut up Mercy." He shouts at me, unhiding his cigarette, and taking a draw off it.

"Oliver! I didn't expect something like this from you." Mr. Jurgen states wide eye.

"No one ever does." Oliver mumbles.

"Anyway," I interrupt "do me and Oliver really have'ta go with all those teams?" I question Mr. Dickenson. " 'Cause I really don't wanna go."

Mr. Dickenson, along with all the other adults, snap out of the small shock. "Yes." He answers. "I understand you may not want to, but I feel this will be good for you both."

"What about Pietrixe?" Oliver asks. "And Lyric and Alec? I don't wanna leave them here alone while we go."

"You don't have to worry about that Oliver." Allen McGregor answers my brother. "Me and Misty will be here with them."

"Now that this is all settled I will leave to make preparations." The BBA chairman leaves the room.

"Now, to deal with this problem." Misty McGregor says motioning to the cigarettes in mine and Oliver's hands.

"Oh fuck." I whisper.

"Shit." My ears pick up Oliver's voice.

'_This is goin' to take some time._' I think to myself. Putting my hand in my jacket pocket I feel my pack. '_Almost full. Good I'll need 'em all by the time this talk is over._'

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come. Until then my faithful readers. See ya! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy this chapter**_

_*With the teams*_

"That seems like an ignorant plan. In my opinion I do not think Oliver would just tell us." The German noble replies. Since the decision to investigate into what has caused the change in the Polanski they have been in the same sitting room trying to figure out how to start.

"You never know.." Tyson mumbles in response trying to defend his idea. The teams shake their heads and continue talking. Many would ask why they are working together about something that doesn't personally involve every one of them. The truth of the matter is that apon seeing the greenette earlier they each had a wired feeling that things were not as they seem.

"Hey McGregor." Bryan interrupts what he sees as an overall dumb conversation. He's stayed silent, like his team mates and Kai, the entire time. They know how to go about this and personally the lilac hair Russian wanted to see how long the teams could go before finally figure something that would be good to go on. Sadly, they've been talking for an hour and have yet to come up with a good idea. Even though Bryan is against helping he can't take it no more.

"What?" The Scott asks slightly annoyed about this entire ordeal.

"You said your mom and dad are taking care of Oliver and his siblings till their mom gets whatever business she had done, right?" Johnny nods his head. This causes Bryan to roll his eyes. '_So easy yet none of them has come up with it._' Releasing a breath of frustration he looks at the group to see them all eagerly waiting for his response. "Well, since they're staying here don't you think your parents would have some kind of papers about them?"

The teams fall into silence while the Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai have to bit the insides of their mouths to keep from laughing. Something that simple yet none of them could figure it out. To make matters worse BRYAN was the one to come up with the idea (well, and Tala, Spencer, Kai, and Ian but Bryan was the one to say it). If the teams didn't feel dumb before for not being able to think of anything they defiantly do now.

Tala straightens up from his leaning position and walks to the door. "Now that's settle we meet down here at 1:00 am to go and search for anything that will point us in the right direction." With that he and his team walk out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Ian asks his team leader once noticing they were not on the path towards their room.

"We're going to pay someone a visit." The red hair Russian replies simply. Most would find this as a riddle, but it really isn't that hard to find the answer to.

Getting to two big white double doors the group stops. Tala looks behind him to glance at each of his team mates, silently hoping for them to behave, and then opens the door. He and the others silently slip into the room. Inside, the space is beautifully decorated, much like the other guest rooms. Unlike the other rooms though this one seems to be personalized with a few things here and there. Sitting on the window seat is the person they came to speak to. Olive's form is slumped sideways against the window; eyes closed with his beyblade in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

After a few second go by without Oliver noticing their presence, or simply ignoring them, Tala decides to clear his thought to get the young Frenchman's attention. Said greenette bolts upright startled and whips his head in the direction of the Russian team. He quickly hides his cigarette behind his back, though he doesn't actually know why.

"Umm.. May I help you with something?" He questions them.

"We already saw your cigarette; you don't have to hide it." Ian points out while walking around the room, looking at some of the pointless knick knacks.

Oliver laughs nervously and unhides the cigarette. "Yeah, a cigarette." He, again, laughs nervously and turns his attention towards the window.

Bryan, Tala, and Spencer take a good sniff of the air. It doesn't smell like normal smoke and they are all sure they've smelt something like this before. Of course Bryan is the first to place the smell. "Oh my god. The little girl is smoking weed."

Oliver snaps his head around and glares at the lilac hair Russian. Bryan actually takes a step back from the intensity of the glare.

'_He would have made a good Demolition Boy_' Tala thinks to himself. The glare the small greenette was giving his friend even made _HIM_ feel like step back.

Oliver rolls his eyes and turns his attention from Bryan to Tala. "What da ya want?" He gets straight to the point.

"What happen to your proper way of speaking?" Tala asks noticing some of the French accent was gone from Oliver's voice and replaced with a light southern accent. His comment only earns him a growl from the boy he was currently speaking with. Tala, quickly realizing his mistake by the look on Oliver's face, speaks again. "You do know your friends and the rest of the teams are planning to investigate into your sudden change."

It didn't sound like a question but Oliver decides to answer. "I knew they would. Don't bother me none. They won't find nothin'." The past year Oliver has spent in Kentucky quickly shows with the now thicker accent. He spent the entire plan ride to Scotland practicing to talk like an aristocrat again and realized how much he missed the southern twang once getting there and having to struggle with his voice in front of the teams.

"And how do you know?" Tala questions Oliver again. It was severely aggravating him that he didn't know the secrets the Polanski heir were hiding. He can't stand not knowing anything and vowed apon first sight of the new Oliver he would get to the bottom of it.

" 'Cause I do. Now if that's all y'all needed I'd really appreciate if ya got the hell outta my room." Oliver stands up from his seat to snarl at the Russians. The thing is the madder he gets the less control he has over his voice. Therefore his accent is now fully audible.

"Well no. That's not all I came here for." Tala struggles with the words and looking the Polanski boy in the face at the same time. An eerie aura was emanating off of the male who they first though was no scarier than a kitten. Talk about a wakeup call.

"Then what?" Oliver asks while leaning back on the seat, his hands gripping the side. He wasn't in a good mood right now. With all of the things happening how could he be?

Tala walks up to him, grabs his arm, and pulls down his jacket sleeve in one lightning fast motion. The rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys, who had stayed completely quite after Bryan's comment, gape at the scars on the inside of Oliver's forearm. Some of them look old while some look relatively new.

"Care to explain these?" The red head questions the greenette. Oliver's only response is to jerk his arm from the older boy's grasp and pull his sleeve back down.

"I don't gotta explain nothin' to y'all. It's none of your god damn business so just leave." Oliver stands up straight with his hands in tight fist and glares at everyone in the room, daring them to say anything else.

The ex-Demolition Boys quickly get that this conversation is finished unless they want something bad to happen. They walk to the door and begin to exit. Tala is the last one to reach the threshold and glances back at Oliver.

"You should really talk to someone about your problems. Maybe one of your friends could help you." Tala tries to offer advice to the younger boy.

Oliver crosses his arms and turns his attention back to the fantasizing (he sure dose spend a lot of time looking at it) window. "They couldn't even begin to understand." He quietly mumbles. It's so quite that if Tala hadn't been waiting for a response he would have missed it.

The Russian spares one last sad glance at the room's occupant before turning and walking out, shutting the door behind him.

_**Sorry it's taken so long! I've been meaning to get this chapter finished and up since last Monday, but you know how that goes. I really hope you all enjoyed it and I SWEAR I'll update then. Until then read, enjoy, and review. (Review makes me happy and a happy me writes better and faster). :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with homework and school. I would also like to thank everyone. Over 200 views :D ! You all know I don't own beyblade soooo, on with the reading!**_

*_At breakfast*_

The teams, the adults, and the youngest three of Oliver's siblings sit eating breakfast. There's not much conversation being exchanged except the few off comments about this and that. Besides that the only noise is the clanking of forks and spoons. Enrique sits staring tiredly at his breakfast; recalling the events the occurred a few hours prior.

_-__**FLASHBACK START**__-_

_"We're going to have to set up watcher to keep look out. Ian will be in the West hall. Brooklyn will be in the East. Mariah, you will be in the North and Kevin will be in the South." Tala gives instructions and hands each look out one of the five wakie talkies, keeping one for him. "If any of you see anyone coming warn us then hind in one of the side halls. The rest of us are going into Mr. McGregor's office to see what we can find." Everyone in the living room nodes and moves out. The four watch keepers split off from the rest of the group heads to towards the target. At the double doors Johnny reaches out and grasps the handles._

_"Remember," He starts, casting glares over his shoulder "if it doesn't have Oliver's name on it don't mess with it."_

_Pushing the doors many of the people are stunned at first. The room is very grand is the only thing that could simply summarize it. The circular shape room has mahogany bookcases almost completely around the walls. The only exception for this is across from the doors which has a big stone fire place. There are two other levels of bookcases up the sides of the walls and above the fire place is a stained glass window. A big dark wood desk is in front of the fire place; which is lit. There are also a couple of dark red sofas and chairs scattered across the space._

_"Wow." Many voices echo after getting over the initial shock from the room. Everyone spreads out; some of them looking in filing cabinets scattered across the room while the rest search spaces in the bookcase. Johnny, along with Tala and Enrique__,__ look in Allen McGregor's desk. Johnny didn't want anyone else to do it because they would probably "mess something up". (So why is he letting Enrique? The answer is... cause Enrique threw a hissy fit about it -_- ). _

_After a few moments of searching a staticy voice breaks the unusual silence._

_"Tala, Mr. McGregor is coming your way. I repeat, Mr. McGregor is coming down the West hall." Ian's voice is able to get the message through before suddenly being cut off. Though it was fast everyone had been able to hear it. No one moved from where they were; shocked faces at the thought of being caught._

_"Don't just stand there. MOVE." Tala's command sends everyone into action. The group of 26 hurry to put away all the evidence and hurrying out the room. All but one._

_"Enrique, we have to move." Tala turns to see Johnny glaring at the blond. Enrique was crouched down in front of the right side drawer of the mahogany desk, tugging on the handle. _

_"No. There's something in here." The Italian responds. Around the room the some of the members of the various teams were putting the last few things away and bolting out into safety. _

_"You can't possibly know that-" Johnny starts but is quickly cut off._

_"Yes, I do." Tala rolls his eyes but none the less is impressed by Enrique's determination. Said red head Russian moves quickly to the blond. Johnny, who was one his way out the door, was now standing in front of them._

_Working at lightning speed, Tala quickly picks the lock and wrenches the small door open. The last three occupants of the room scan over the files before Enrique pulls one out. It's a pale brow paper file that's fairly thick. One the front it read "Oliver Polanski". _

_With a smirk the cold Russian closes the door and locks it back. They all stand up straight and bolt to the door. Reaching the threshold, though, they are met by a pair of dark hazel eyes._

_Allen McGregor. They had been caught._

_"Boys, what are you doing in my office?" The elder Scotsman asks them while eyeing the folder in Enrique's hands. The blond snaps his eyes down to it and, apon realizing the older man was looking at it, attempted to hide it behind his back. The other two fire heads in the room sigh and shake their heads. Enrique could be so dumb at times._

_"We were just leaving." Johnny answers casually and grabs both Tala and Enrique by the upper arm and begins to lead them out. A sharp look from his father stops him though._

_"Enrique, give me the file." Allen tells his friend's child. It wasn't a question. It was a command._

_Reluctantly, the blond hands over the pale brown file which probably contained all of their answers. Allen takes it and slowly makes his way further into the room. He motions for the boys to do as well, which they comply to. Getting to the desk the head of the McGregor clan pulls out a set of keys from his pocket, unlocks the drawer the three had just extracted the file from, and places it back._

_"Now boys." The elder McGregor starts. He looks each in the eye making sure he had their undivided attention before continuing. "I know it must be hard and you surly must be curious. Oliver left and now is back completely different. It must be infuriating to not know the reason behind this. I will not talk to you as children because you are not. He will tell you when he is ready for the information to be revealed. Until then, if anything of mine about the boy goes missing you and whoever else is involved will be suffering the consequences. Now please, go to your room and ready for bed." The three teens nod before swiftly making their way to the door. Allen's voice stops them before leaving. "If I catch any of you or anyone else questioning Oliver over his change or his siblings or whatever the reason before he is ready to answer I will personally take care of them myself."_

_The three teenage boys blood runs cold at the tone in the older man's voice but somehow manage to shake their heads yes and scurry out the door._

_-__**FLASHBACK ENDED**__-_

What had happened after that? They ran back to the small sitting room where everyone had gathered, told them what Mr. McGregor had said, stated they had to form a new plan, and then they went off to bed.

Enrique sighs heavily and scoops up a bite of eggs with his fork and eats them. '_How are we going to find out anything now?'_ He hopelessly thinks to himself.

_**Sorry it's so short and that nothing good happened in here. Hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for reading. Until next time!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple weeks. I've been really stressed with school. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. You know I don't own beyblade, so, on with reading!**_

*_Still at breakfast_*

One by one, the five siblings enter the dining room occupied by the others. "This is going to be a boring breakfast." Ian comments to Bryan, predicting the events of the next hour in advance.

"Good morning y'all." Mercy, being the last of her siblings to enter, greats while sitting in front of her twin who had seated himself next to his blonde friend.

"Young Oliver, would you like your usual breakfast?" The butler that is serving them asks the male greenette.

"No." He answers back drowsily, head resting on the table.

"What would you like to eat then young master and what would your siblings prefer to eat?" The butler this time lets his eyes sweep across all of the five related children.

"Cereal." They reply simultaneously, some with a bored voice and other with not. "With pixie stick sugar in the milk. "The butler gives an odd look at the request, but continues to the kitchen regardless.

The entire room looks at the five. Trixie is sitting in the seat to Oliver's right and trying her best to act somewhat civilized. The two youngest are one either side of Mercy, giving each other a mischievous look. It's very clear they are up to something. Mercury is smiling, may I say a knowing smile and staring at Oliver who had decided to rest his head in his arms on the table.

"Is there somethin' wrong Ollie?" Her voice is full of amusement and false concerning. Instead of answering, Oliver gives one of his 'Demolition Boy' worthy glares. The others in the room shift uncomfortably as the twin standoff; one with a murderous look and the other trying to contain laughter. The male counterpart of the duo looks down to his left at a knife. He looks back at his sister... Then the knife... Then his sister... Then the knife again. His right hand reaches to the blade and grasps around the bottom. Looking back up he notices everyone staring at him, with wide eyes. Releasing the possible murder weapon he goes back to his before position of laying his head down.

Lyric looks at Alec and the both come to a silent agreement that it would be better not to do what they planned. The five year old girl sits bored; everyone still occupied with watching Oliver and mumbling things to each other. Her lips seem to move by themselves as she randomly sings. "Oliver at the end of the rainbow. Sleeping in a pot of gold. Making lucky charms with a leprechaun. Where, oh where, has his unicorn gone?"

The room falls silent as she finishes. Everyone looks at her weirdly. It is also this time when the butler comes back in. Fearing the aura of annoyance radiating off of Oliver, he quickly places the bowls in front of the five and exits again.

Answering the question from the last verse, Alec begins to sing. "It's gone into the pits of hell. There it fell and fell and fell. You can get your guns and get your bats, but you won't get that unicorn back."

"So now he's-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Oliver interrupts Mercy. "Do NOT egg them on." Oliver whips his head up to, once again, glare at his sister.

Silence.. Silence... Silence...

"Did you just curse, Oliver?!" Johnny's shocked voice breaks the wall of quietness.

"I sure as fuck did. Do you have a damn problem with it?" Oliver yells setting his mouth in a flat line.

Everyone from the parent nobles to the maids in the room fall into a state of surprised silence.

... Silence... Silence... Silence... Silence...

"Now there's short red haired Oliver's running everywhere." Lyric comes to the conclusion she should put the finishing touches on the wonder song.

Oliver slams his head down on the table causing his spoon in the bowl of cereal to flip, sending milk all over Enrique. The Italian closes his eyes and slowly opens his mouth to speak. "Asshole." That's all he had to say. Everyone, especially his parents, are surprised at his use of foul language (the teen nobles were taught never to even say shut up) and Mercy, holding back a snicker, takes the opportunity that was just laid in front of her on a gold platter.

"Leave my brother's ass alone." One by one most of the occupants of the table burst out laughing at her joke. The only ones who didn't find humor in it are the adults, Robert, Enrique, and Oliver.

"I'm going to shot myself in the head with machine gun." Oliver groans. He didn't feel good as it is so all of this was making his headache worse.

"That's called suicide." Trixie points out to her older brother, speaking for the first time since entering the room.

"No, it's called relief from y'alls insanity." Oliver comebacks.

"All geniuses are insane." Mercy can't help but to laugh at the half annoyed growl half groan that escapes Oliver.

"What's wrong with the brat anyway?" Kai (Yay Kai!) questions while pointing his thumb in the direction of the Frenchman.

Trixie and Alec burst out laughing at the question. Mercy smirks at Oliver, even though she knows he can't see her. She turns towards the Bladebreaker's cold captain. "Ya know. Some people just have a harder time with hangovers. 'Specially if they ain't use to them." She pumps her fist up into the air. "Yay for alcohol tolerance!"

Mr. Jurgens nearly chocks on his water after Mercy's little explanation. Oliver glares at his sister and choses this time to stand up and leave the room. Everyone watches as he leaves and slams the door behind him.

"Well, wasn't that interesting." Trixie extends reaches next to her and takes Oliver's uneaten breakfast. "But I gotta say, I sure as hell thought he was gonna hurt ya, Mercy."

"I know. Maybe he just isn't feelin' it today." Mercy relies and lifts a spoon to her mouth. Placing an empty spoon down into an empty bowl she turns to Alec on her left. "Now, if ya may so kindly give me back what's mine." She holds out her hand and he reluctantly pulls out a silver flask with a dragon on the front. "If I've told ya once I've told ya a million times, ya gotta be 13 before I let ya drink."

With everyone looking at her like she's grown another head Mercy strolls out of the room.

"I think you were wrong." Bryan whispers to Ian. "This was most defiantly an entertaining breakfast."

_**Hope you all liked it and I'm so sorry about how long it's taken. Hope you forgive me and I would really like if you reviewed. It would make me feel appreciated. Thanks and until next time!**_


End file.
